Little Emma Swan
by cscrlcvp
Summary: Emma turns back into a child
1. Chapter 1

Observation

Sitting down at kitchen table as she observed her parents, Emma couldn't help but wish about how things could have been so much different had the dark curse never been enacted and she been raised in the enchanted forest. Emma was pulled from her thoughts as her mother came walking into the kitchen with her baby brother Neal sitting on her hip.

Hey Emma do you want some hot chocolate? Asked Snow, as she pulled out two mugs and set them on the counter. Yah sure thanks mom said Emma. As Snow waited for the water to warm up she gently rocked Neal to sleep and placed him in his crib.

David just walked in through the door after having come home late from the sheriff's station and greeted his wife with a peck on the lips and a kiss to his daughter's head who seemed oblivious to what was going on around her.

Hey Em, you feeling alright kiddo? Asked her dad as Emma looked deep in thought. Emma eye rolled at the sound of concern in his voice and answered yah just feeling a little bit tired, think I'm going to head up to bed soon. At this both of her parents glanced at her from over her head so she wouldn't notice but she did and sighed she hated when they had their silent conversations like this as she still sometimes feels awkward especially when their silent conversations are about her.

Snow handed Emma her hot chocolate with cinnamon and gave David a cup of coffee and Emma made her way over to the couch and flicked through the channels hoping to find something good to watch. At this both of her parents decided to join her and sat on either side of her and Emma somewhat relaxed feeling comfortable with both of her parents for once. An hour later Emma was sprawled on the couch with her head resting on her dads chest and the rest of her body lying on her mom. Both of her parents smiled at one another as they looked at their daughter who had a peaceful look etched on her face and thought this is what it would have looked like had they raised her.

David carefully lifted Emma up and walked to the stairs and brought her up to her bedroom with Snow walking quietly behind. He then pulled back the covers on the bed and gently placed Emma down so as not to wake her and said 'Goodnight princess, Daddy loves you' before walking to the door to wait on his wife as she made her way over to Emma planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered 'Goodnight baby girl, I love you' and went to join her husband at the top of the stairs but none of them saw what was happening to Emma within her room.


	2. Chapter 2

When Snow awoke it was to the distinct cry of a baby thinking it was Neal she got out of bed and went to check on him only to find him sleeping softly in his crib. Snow thinking she had imagined the noise got back into bed beside her husband and fell asleep or a few more hours.

Emma suddenly sat straight up in her bed and noticed that all of her surroundings seemed alot bigger than normal and thats when she looked down at herself and realised that the things in her room had not gotten bigger she had gotten smaller way way smaller. At this she started to cry unable to stop due to the tears spilling down her rosy cheeks to the bed blanket beneath her. When she finally settled herself and stopped crying, focused on her size and realised her magic had transformed her back into the body of a toddler. This is not good she thought to herself what are Snow and David going to think when they see her like this? Well at least she still has her adult mind she thought to herself, now all she needed to do is change back. She tried with all her might and serious focus to turn herself back but she found herself not being able to retain focus and had drifted back to sleep again.

David was in the kitchen making breakfast for his family and Snow was feeding Neal as they began to wonder why Emma hadn't appeared down the stairs into the kitchen yet as she usually goes to work with David which starts in 20 minutes. Snow put Neal back into his chair as they both ventured up the stairs to see where Emma had gotten to. They knocked quietly on her door but when they heard nothing, pushed open the door to find that her bed looked completely empty aside from a small lump beneath the covers. They both silently walked over and what they saw next shocked both parents as lying under the covers was a small little baby girl with massive blonde curls sleeping soundly with a baby blanket in one hand and her thumb curled into her mouth dressed in one of big Emma's t-shirts. Both David and Snow looked at one another as Snow bent down and scooped the sleeping baby into her arms where Emma snuggled even closer to her mother as she slept on.

Downstairs Snow and David were marvelling over their little girl as well as becoming extremely worried as to how this could have happened.

'David what are we going to do?' 'How do we reverse this?' Snow asked all at once. Before David had a chance to respond they were both interrupted by the cries of the baby that was in Snows arms. Snow bounced Emma up and down and rubbed her back trying to calm her daughter down was at that moment inconsolable. 'Shh Emma it's going to be alright mama's got you baby.' At this Emma started to calm down and thought to herself that maybe this might not be so bad after all her parents were getting to see a side of her they thought they would never get to experience with her. It was then at that moment Emma felt something warm and wet trickle down her legs and she started to cry again as Snow held Emma out for David to take while she left to get a diaper for Emma and to change her top. 'Hey princess its ok daddy's gotcha as held her to his chest and looked at her and said it was pretty funny how you managed to pee all over mommy yes that was funny' as Emma smiled back at him as Snow re-entered the kitchen after hearing what David had just been saying. Yes well i hope next time Em you decide to pee all over daddy next time as she handed David the diaper to put on Emma. David gently placed Emma on the table as she tried to squirm her way off not liking the situation she found herself in. David began to chuckle as he looked at the grumpy expression Emma had on her face as he called his wife over to look aswell. Emma was oblivious to her parents as she tried to get off the changing table and only became distracted as she heard her parents laughing and looked at them wondering what was so funny?. David stood her up on the table and took off her oversized top and wrapped her up in a nice cosy blanket and she snuggled into him as her dad went and looked for some baby food to give her. Snow had left a few minutes previously with Neal to go get Emma some clothes and pick up a few other supplies. As David continued to look Emma began to whimper as she was so hungry and David began to rub her back which wasn't helping so he had an idea went into his bedroom and picked up one of Neals pacifiers and rubbed up against Emmas lips who was completely disgusted at this point at being offered a pacifier but found her mouth open when her dad brushed the teat against her lips and suckled vigorously maybe these aren't too bad after all she found herself thinking. So David not being able to find any suitable foods made up a bottle for Emma while he waited for snow to come back from shopping and hoped she would be back soon. Emma wasn't too eager to be drinking from one of neals bottles and held on tight to the pacifier as David now tries to pry it from her mouth and as he does he shoves the teat of the bottle into her mouth before Emma can make any objections and begin to cry. Nevertheless emma suckles greedily as she is so hungry and david chuckles as he watches her and whispers 'I love you my sweet baby girl always have and always will no matter what age you are, I will be here for you.' As he places a tender kiss to her forehead and emma slowly succumbs to sleep once again.

p.s. not sure when I will update again but this story is not finished yet still lots more to come. Hope you all like it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**I think im going to put Neal as a year old and Emma at 18 months so there might be some vague differences between the two. Thanks again for the reviews. Should be studying but I decided to write another chapter instead!**

Snow came back into the loft with Neal who was sleeping after becoming exhausted from their shopping trip so she put him in his crib and as she walked by the sitting room to find David whispering to a wide awake Emma who had just woken up moments ago and was smiling up at her dad mesmerized by what he was saying that neither father or daughter noticed Snow entering the loft.

Emma was overjoyed to see her mother again and reached out her chubby little arms towards her and thought as Snow took her from David to call her mama as her dad had been delighted that she had been saying 'dada' for the past few minutes.

'Mama, Emma said as Snow held her close and took in her sweet baby smell much like Neals. Snow was so happy to hear her sweet baby call her mama that a few tears started to roll down her face as she said 'Thats right baby girl im your mama and i love you so much!'

David had come back with the groceries and the clothes for Emma from the car as his wife and daughter entered the kitchen together. David noticed the tear stains on his wifes cheeks and strode over to her to see what was wrong.

'Hey Snow is there something the matter?' as he wiped the few remaining tears from her cheeks. 'No Snow replied its just that my baby has called me mama for the first time and i think wow this is what it should have always been like had we raised her.' It just kills me to know that this is the Emma we never got a chance to get to know' as sobs escape her mouth and David pulls her into a hug with Emma squashed between them, who hadn't really been paying her parents any attention as she had become distracted by the necklace her mother was wearing. She reached her hand up between her parents who had been kissing for a while now or so she thought and made a disgruntled noise trying to get them to stop and look at her. It seemed to work as her parents lips parted and they both looked down at her with huge smiles on their faces and realised that Emma still only had a diaper on her so decided to put some clothes on her before she got a cold.

Snow brought Emma into her bedroom where Neal was still sleeping followed by David who brought in the bag of clothes. To Emmas horror most of the clothes her mom had bought were dresses. She then tried to wriggle off the bed as she thought to herself i don't think i need to wear clothes anyway. As Snow was distracted she hopped off the bed and tried to make a run for it but found herself mid air as her dad caught her trying to escape and held her down on the bed as Snow dressed her in a pair of white tights with little pink bows all over them and a frilly pink dress with a small bunny on the side and a pink ribbon in her golden hair to match. Emma did not like the outfit that her mother had chosen to put on her and made her annoyance clear as she started screaming and crying which in turn woke up Neal from his nap. David went over and picked up Neal as Emma continued to cry as Snow held her close trying to calm her down. Both parents walked over to the sitting room and sat on the couch with their babies and looked at each other and realised they were going to have their hands full with not just one but two babies under the age of two.

As Emma settled down enough to hear her parents introducing Neal to his big sister Emma who maybe wasn't so big anymore she realised that she could actually play with her little brother properly the way they would have if no curse had ever been enacted. She picked up her brothers little toy dragon and held it close to her and smiled as she made some 'GRRR' noises towards Neal who was surprised and started to cry but stopped when Emma handed him the dinosaur as way of apology and a peace offering. Emma sighed as Neal took the dragon and began playing with it as Emma turned around and looked up at her mother who smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her cheek and Emma giggled as her moms hair tickled her face and Snow continued to kiss Emma as her giggles got louder and happier. David looked over at his two girls and saw the absolute joy on their faces as Neal clapped like his mother and sister were putting on some sort of show.

David and Snow left Emma and Neal in the playpin together as they prepared lunch for their two babies who they couldn't stop glancing at every few minutes. David wrapped his arms around Snows waist and kissed her neck as Snow giggles and turns around to face her husband. 'Thank you my darling wife Snow for giving me two of the greatest gifts on earth our children' as he presses his lips onto his wifes and she responds by eagerly kissing him back and says 'well you did help with that too you know Charming' as they both laugh and carry on making lunch.

Emma soon gets bored of sitting in the playpin and decides to get up and look out over it and see what her parents are doing as Neal continues to play with his toys. She sees them laughing and wants to know what they are talking about and get out of this baby jail so she calls David, 'dada, dada, dada' Emma chants trying to get his attention as he is closer to her than Snow. David smiles so proudly at his baby calling out to him that he walks over picks her up and sits her down in Neals high chair and straps her in before placing the tray back onto the chair. Emma starts to squirm unhappy about where she is as David comes back over with some baby food for her to eat. Even though Emma is hungry she refuses to open her mouth and eat until her dad starts saying 'Here comes the aeroplane Emmy, here it comes, he says playfully. She opens her mouth and wonders how does that trick always work on babies as David continues to play with her until her food is all gone and he sets her back down in the playpin as he reaches in for Neal to feed him too and as he turns around to leave Emma starts to cry 'dada' as she reaches out her arms for him to come back. Instead Snow comes and picks her up and starts to sing to her as she brings her once again to the changing table where Emma starts to cry again until Snow starts blowing raspberries on her stomach and Emma laughs at the sensation she feels and grabs onto Snows hair and places her tiny feet onto her face as Snow looks at her and begins to tickle her all over making Emma release the grip on her hair and giggle again. Snow then places her on the ground and Emma finds she doesn't want to be put down and says 'mama' as she stretches her little arms up towards her mother and Snow bends down to pick her up as they both rejoin the rest of their family in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nahbois68: Emma is going to have her 30 yr old mind but it's going to get mixed up with mind of toddler so she can only do and says things that are equivalent to a child of that age.**

 **Any suggestions or ideas you have just let me know I look forward to hearing from you all and I hope all enjoying story so far! Not really sure where I'm going exactly with this story but I have a few ideas and trying to see where I can fit Henry into the storyline also.**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

It was quite a busy first day for the Charmings as David and Snow had just gone to bed hoping to get as much sleep as they could before either one of their children woke up after having spent the rest of the evening trying to make the new crib that Snow had bought for Emma as there would not have been enough room in Neals crib for the two of them.

Emma woke up whimpering and looked around to see if she had woken either of her parents. When she hadn't she sighed with relief and looked down to see herself wrapped up in her baby blanket and smiled thinking wow its actually nice being able to use it properly. After a while of laying down and thinking Emma decided she didn't want to be in the blanket anymore so she kicked at it until it came off and threw it out of the crib and watched it land on her parents bed as she heard them snoring softly and laughed finding it amusing. She sat up and looked across at her brother who was sleeping soundly with his dragon lying on top of his head and his pacifier in his mouth. Emma grabbed her own pacifier and put it into her mouth and sucked not realising what she had just done, while she scrunched her eyebrows wondering what her brother might be dreaming about.

Unbeknownst to Emma both of her parents had woken up to the sounds of her laughter and had peeked a look over at their children until their eyes landed on Emma who seemed to be staring at her little brother sleeping with the cutest expression on her face looking as though she was deep in thought which she was before Emma decided to lie back down.

As Emma lay back down she wondered how many words she could say. She could already say 'mama and dada' but those were easy so she tried to say dragon, 'd..d..dada..' she tried saying it again 'd...dadaaaa' at this she brought her hands up to her face wishing she could just say the word already. One more try she thought to herself and said 'd..dag..dagon' and found herself smiling and clapping before having one more go and became frustrated and tired when it just came out as dada again.

Snow and David had been listening to Emma talking to herself and found it adorable when she kept calling for her dad but waited before getting up to see if she would drift off back to sleep by herself until she called one more time and started to cry as Snow got out of bed and reached into the crib to pick Emma up who hadn't heard her mother come over. Snow tried to gently rock Emma and rub circles on her back trying to get her to calm down before she wakes up Neal too. As she doesn't settle Snow reaches down and picks up the yellow pacifier and Emma accepts it gratefully and looks up at her mother who places her softly back down into the crib and Emma decides to cry as her mother leaves. She finds she doesn't want to be left on her own and just wants the comfort of her parents by her side even though she thinks shes being irrational but doesn't care at that moment as her mother scoops her up once again and places her in the middle of her bed beside her husband who is smiling at his daughter as she looks at him.

Emma smiles back feeling successful that she got what she wanted. As David talks to her and rubs her belly Snow notices the absence of her blanket and wonders how it got to be at the end of the bed and thinks Emma probably threw it there as she places Emma inside the blanket for extra warmth and Emma takes her pacifier from her mother and falls asleep as Snow strokes her hair and both parents kiss the chubby rosy red cheeks of their daughter.

In the morning David hears Neal and brings him to his bed and places him beside his sleeping sister who hadn't made a sound since waking up last night. Snow wakes up at the movement and smiles over at her son who smiles back and reaches out to his mother who takes him gladly and sits him on her chest as she plays with him.

Half an hour later Emma wakes up to find herself surrounded by a mountain of pillows on either side of her and wonders how long her parents have been up for. She decides to just manoeuvre her way off the bed without disturbing her parents and regrets this immediately as she trips over one of the pillows and goes flying onto the floor smacking her head on the ground.

Emma screams as both of her parents come rushing into the room to see her lying face down on the ground not moving as Snow picks her up and notices the blood thats trickling down her forehead from a deep cut in her head and Emma continues to scream as she has never felt pain as unbearable as this before and tries to get out of her mothers grasp as the pain intensifies and worsens.

"Oh my god David we have to go to the hospital straight away her cut looks extremely deep and shes in so much pain" Snows shouts over a wailing Emma who continues to squirm as Snow tries to hold onto her as it seems Emma doesn't really know what she is doing as the pain is her only focus as she puts her hand on her head and tries to rub it to ease the pain. Snow seeing this slowly guides her hand away she knows Emma will only cause herself more pain. 'Ok Snow we'll go to the car straight away' as he grabs Neal from his chair to put in the car while rings Granny to tell her the situation with Emma and would it be alright if she could look after Neal while they brought her to the hospital as Snow grabs Emmas baby blanket and pacifier and follows her husband and son out to the car with Emma on her hip.


	5. Chapter 5

After dropping Neal off at Granny's, Snow and David continued in the car to the hospital with Emma sitting in the back seat who was still crying quietly and wriggling to get out the seat as her mother reached her hand back so Emma could hold it and settle down a little more as they neared the hospital.

Emma felt nervous as the hospital came into view and held onto her mother as tightly as she could with her small chubby hands as David parked the car before getting out. Emma felt scared but knew she shouldn't be but the baby inside of her couldn't shake the feeling that her parents might leave her all alone once they got inside.

Snow lifted Emma out of the car seat and held her close while whispering 'you're going to be alright Emma mommy and daddy are here and we are never going to leave you' as if sensing Emmas worries.

Both parents rushed in through the door of hospital to the reception desk and asked to see Dr Whale straight away. While they waited Emma became anxious and her lip started to tremble. David noticed this as she sat in Snows lap so he decided that she might calm down if he sang to her a little song as Emma reached out her arms for her daddy and he gratefully accepted his daughters invitation to take her from his wife as she smiled and said 'I guess she is daddy's little girl after all' as David replied 'I wouldnt want to have it any other way' as he rocked Emma back and forth hoping to soothe her pain. Emma slowly gave into sleep as Dr Whale came into view and brought both parents down to the paediatric ward so he could have a look at Emma. Dr Whale asked David to put Emma down on the hospital cot so he could examine her more clearly. Emma woke up at the sudden loss of contact with her father and was startled to see Dr Whale prodding and poking her. Emma tried to find something to amuse herself with and decided to pull at the doctors stethoscope so she could play with it and also because she didn't want him to be listening to her heart. She then put the stethoscope into her mouth and started chewing on it as she found herself becoming increasingly hungry.

Snow and David watched with anticipation as Dr Whale examined their daughter and became anxious as Emma woke up and they thought she might start crying again but were surprised when Emma stayed quiet and tried to amuse herself by reaching out to try and grab the stethoscope. It was when Snow watched as Emma placed the stethoscope into her mouth that her baby hadn't eaten all morning and could possibly become cranky if she didn't get her something soon as they had been in such a rush to get here that they didn't think to bring any food for her or any clothes either.

It was when Dr Whale started to examine Emma's head wound that she started to cry really hard again and her little face started to become extremely red from all the crying and she started to move and shake her head not liking what the doctor was doing to her that she stretched her arms as far as they would go towards her parents as they asked Dr Whale to just stop for a minute so Emma could breathe as David lifted her out of the cot as Emma clung to him in fear of being put back down again.

While Emma was still sobbing in her daddy's arms Dr Whale told them 'Emma has quite a nasty cut oh her head and she will need to be lightly sedated as stitches are needed to close up the wound to stop any infections getting in and making it worse and while she's at home to be very careful with the swelling on her head as it needs to go down so just make sure she is feeling relaxed over the next few days and that there's nothing around her that could cause her more harm and if any more problems should occur to bring her back in.' 'When will the stitches be put in? asked Snow as she looked over at a now calm Emma. 'I will arrange for someone to come down in an hour to do the stitches so in the mean time you can stay here until one of the nurses comes down and then I will make sure she's ok before I discharge you' said Whale as he turned around and walked out of the room.

Snow left the room soon after to go to the shop to see if they had any baby food, while David stayed with Emma who had been quiet the whole time as he looked at her and wondered how scared she must be feeling and wished he had something to distract her with as Snow came back into the room with baby formula, a bottle and some baby muesli in a jar for Emma to eat. Emma ate without hesitation as Snow fed her while she sat on her father's knee and when she was finished David went to make her a bottle as Snow made funny faces at Emma trying to get her to laugh which she did as Emma's giggles could be heard down the hall as David came back in and handed Snow the bottle but Emma refused to take it as a nurse walked into the room.

'Hi I'm Claire one of the nurses and this must be Emma' as she bent down to say hello but Emma turned inward and snuggled up to her mother not wanting to look at the nurse and wrapped her arms as best she could around her mother's waist.

'Could you turn her around so I can place the mask on her face so she can go into a light sleep while I do her stitches? Claire asked as Snow tried to pry Emma's arms off from around her with a little help from David who picked her up and placed her back down onto her mother's lap as they tried to keep Emma's head straight while the nurse put the mask on. When the mask was on Emma tried to pry it off her face unsuccessfully as her mother held her hands to stop her and she began to cry quietly until the sedative started to work and Emma fell asleep.

When Emma woke up she saw both of her parents smiling down at her and she realised the stitches must have been put in by now and she felt so relieved all she wanted to do was get out of the hospital right away and hopefully never have to come back, when Whale came into examine her stitches and said she was good to go home as he gave her parents the discharge papers to sign.

Snow saw Emma try to sit up but then fall back down and thought she must be still a bit drowsy from the sedative as she picked her daughter up put her into her baby blanket and followed her husband out to the car to pick their son up from Granny's before going home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope your all enjoying the story so far!**

After running into the pharmacy to get some medicine for Emma and collecting Neal from granny's both parents entered the loft with their babies, Neal had fallen asleep on the way home and Emma was fully awake but still a little drowsy and Snow didn't want to put her down in fear that she might get hurt again. David wrapped Neal in his blanket before placing him in his crib and walked into the sitting room to find his wife holding Emma like she might disappear if she let her go, sensing his wife's anxiety he went over and sat on the couch beside her and Emma.

Emma found herself to be quite content just to be held by her mother and realised that this is what she had missed out on during her childhood and that she didn't want this close contact with her mother to end as she snuggled closer and laid her head on her mother's beating heart, relaxed hearing the rhythmic beating sound and only looked up when she saw her dad sit down beside them.

David brought his wife and daughter into a hug and they stayed like that for a while feeling comforted by each other's presence until he noticed that both Snow and Emma had fallen asleep in his arms and smiled as he got up and gently laid them down, wrapping a big blanket around them both before heading into the kitchen to start dinner.

Two hours later and all four members of the charming family were sitting down to have their dinner. David fed Neal as he was more than happy to eat his spaghetti and meatballs chopped up while Snow was having a harder time trying to coax Emma to eat who just didn't have an appetite or feel like eating at the moment.

"Come on Emma, just eat one bite for mommy" Snow cooed as she tried to get the first spoonful into her. When Emma didn't budge Snow sighed and turned to her husband and said, "This is going to be a lot harder than I imagined" as she stood up and enveloped her husband into a bone crushing hug as she looked up at him and smiled. David returned the smile and crushed his lips against Snows and they stayed like that until they heard Emma making some disgruntled noises from her chair.

Emma almost felt bad not eating for mother especially when she got up from her seat looking rather exhausted from the day's events. She decided to feed herself while her parents backs were turned and drove her hand into the bowl in front of her picked up one of the meatballs and shoved it into her mouth and looked up at her parents to find them kissing right in front of her and Neal who seemed oblivious to it all. She tried to grab their attention by making noises as she put another meatball into her already full mouth.

Snow and David chuckled as they looked at her grumpy expression and the sauce that was all over her face, hands and sleeves and saw this as the perfect opportunity to give both of their babies a bath together.

Emma found herself quite enjoying her bath as her main focus was to try and splash Neal as much as possible. She knew she shlouldn't be doing it but she just couldn't help herself even as Neal began to cry and both parents gave her a stern look as they both said "Emma, stop!" all she could think about was how much fun it was as she continued to splash her brother. "Spash, spash, spash!" she giggled and then she spotted the bath plug and tried to pull it out from between her legs until it came out with a "pop" sound and started to clap her hands in delight as David tried to rescue the remaining water before it all drained away.

When the bath was finished Snow got Neal ready for bed while David tried to get Emma to lie still so he could put her baby-gro on as she kept kicking it off with her feet and gurgling to herself. When Snow was finished with Neal who had fallen asleep while she dressed him, she went over to assist David who was still struggling with Emma who didn't seem to be tired at all and held her until they managed to get her dressed. Both David and Snow walked into the kitchen to get a bottle ready for her and put some of her medicine in with the milk as they saw her become agitated by the stitches on her head as she tried to rub it.

Emma saw what her parents had put in the bottle and knew she wouldn't be drinking it because that medicine would knock her straight out and put her to sleep and it was way too early for her to be going to bed. Then the pain in her head had started to throb again as she reached up her hand to try and soothe it and wished that the pain would just go away.

David handed Snow the bottle as she tried to get Emma to take it, but she refused to open her mouth and kept twisting and turning her head which only seemed to make the pain worse as she began to cry and tried to stop but only became more frustrated as she cried even harder in her mother's arms.

Snow tried to put the bottle in her mouth again but Emma just kept pushing it away as the pain became unbearable again. Snow then tried rocking her back and forth in a slow motion as David rubbed circles on her back and sang her a little lullaby and Emma settled down for a bit until her dad stopped singing and all she could think about was the pain again. Both parents looked at each other concerned as David stepped out of the room leaving his wife and daughter until he came back into the room with a cold damp cloth and placed it on top of Emma's head who relaxed at the coolness as it eased her pain somewhat. Her cries had subsided now and they were barely whimpers as she looked up into her mother's loving eyes as she kissed her on her cheeks and Emma tried to say 'I Love you' but it just came out sounding gibberish as to her surprise, her mother said "I Love you Em, my sweet baby with all my heart." "Hey don't forget princess, daddy loves you too!" as he kissed her little hands and Emma smiled thinking she had the best parents in the world as they brought her over and sat on the couch and her dad turned on the Tv.

David went back into the kitchen to re-heat Emma's bottle and handed it to Snow as he came back into the sitting room. Snow took it and placed it in front of Emma hoping she would take it this time. Emma took it happily as she had forgotten about the medicine in it and fell asleep in between the warm and loving embrace of her parents who bent down and placed kisses on their baby girl before wishing her a goodnight and getting into their bed with so much love and joy in their hearts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait I've been busy with going back to college, but hopefully you enjoy this chapter.**

Emma woke up slowly wishing the room wasn't so bright as she squinted trying to make sense of where she was. She looked over to her parents bed to find that they weren't there and saw that her brothers bed was empty too. Emma began to wonder if they had left her there in the loft all alone when her dad appeared and she found herself excited to see him as she reached out her arms towards him.

'Hows daddy's little princess today, huh? David said as he threw her up in the air and Emma let out little squeals of delight as he did this a couple of more times as she thought to herself I wish this could last forever, it feels like flying. When David stopped he began to tickle her instead as Emma wriggled in his arms giggling even harder. David knew that he could never get tired of hearing her laughter. When he stopped Emma snuggled up as closely as she could to his chest and nuzzled her head into his neck and picked up the pacifier that was attatched to her pajamas and sucked as David walked to the kitchen and was just about to place Emma into her chair when he realised that Emma had fallen back to sleep. David thought that she must have still been really tired from all the events that happened over the last couple of days as he held her close. At that moment Snow had come into the loft with Neal to find Emma snoozing on her dads shoulder and smiled as she ran over to the cupboard to get her camera so she could take a picture of the two as David had the proudest smile on his face.

Snow and David had decided to just go to Granny's for breakfast this morning. David got a baby bag ready while Snow ever so gently tried to get Emma dressed without waking her up which she managed to do as she put shoes, coat and a hat on her and left her to sleep as she tended to Neal. They strapped both babies into the car and drove to Granny's. Emma was still sound asleep as they entered and Ruby rushed over to see her best friend.

'Hi Ruby' greeted Snow and David.

'Hey guys!' 'Hey Neal look how big you are getting you're gonna be a big boy soon aren't you? Oh yes you are she continued to babble to Neal who was loving the attention he was receiving from his aunt Ruby.

She noticed the other sleeping baby and asked 'Who is this? As she looked from Snow to David. This Ruby said Snow is Emma as she worried at how her friend might react from the news but was delighted to see her smile as Ruby bent down to observe the baby that was Emma.

Ah Emma is seriously cute and adorable, do you mind if I show her off to Granny? Asked Ruby.

No, of course not said Snow as she handed Emma to Ruby as her and David took a seat in a nearby booth as they waited for Ruby to return with Emma.

Ruby came back minutes later with Emma and took their order and walked back to the kitchen. Emma started to come to due to all the noise she was hearing and wondered why everything was so loud and hadn't even realised that she had been crying as she woke up as her mother picked her up out of her seat.

Snow and David had been chatting and playing with Neal while they waited for their food to come until Snow heard Emma crying and picked her up from her seat and started to try and calm her down by rubbing her back and whispering softly to her. Emma wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep until she saw Ruby coming over with food and thought to herself well I'm not gonna miss out on this as Ruby placed the pancakes down in front of her.

'Hi Emma! Ruby greeted as she now saw that she was awake, but Emma turned in towards her mother and tried to bury her head in her mothers chest as she found herself becoming shy all of a sudden. 'Emma are you not gonna say hello to Ruby' asked Snow as Emma just looked the other way. I think she has just become incredibly shy Snow responded to her friend as Ruby stood up and said goodbye as she promised to come over to the loft when she got a chance.

Snow and David chuckled to themselves as Emma continued to try hide. Snow turned her around and started to cut up the pancake as Emma tried to make several attempts to take a few pieces of pancake. Snow was not going to let her daughter get covered in syrup so decided to feed her herself instead which Emma didn't mind so much as she hated getting her hands all sticky. Once she was finished Emma wriggled down off her mothers lap with a struggle as Snow tried to hold onto her and started to run as best she could in the direction of the door but before she reached it, she was swooped off the floor by her father who held onto her and brought her back to the booth where his wife now held their son.

'what do you think you are doing huh? My little escape artist said her dad as he sat down and smiled as he looked at her and Emma smiled again and leaned forward to kiss her father and giggled as David started to then kiss Emma all over while she continued to laugh and both parents looked at each other and smiled.

Emma found herself becoming quite bored and wondered what she could do while she waited until she smelt the aroma of coffee coming from her dads mug and knew she wanted some of it. She reached out her hand towards the mug and dragged it back very slowly hoping her parents wouldn't notice and tipped it ever so slightly towards her but before she even had a chance to taste it her dad quickly grabbed the mug away from her and put it at the other end of the table where she couldn't reach it. Emma was not pleased by this reaction and started to cry as she tried to get to the mug but was prevented by her father.

Emma knew she shouldn't be crying so much but she just couldn't help it as the tears continued to flow with no sign of stopping and was becoming angry and frustrated at her predicament. 'Emma baby, its ok princess, don't cry. I'll get you some juice instead ok because you most definitely cannot have coffee at this age no you can't, David cooed trying to get Emma to settle down. He got the juice bottle from the bag and brought it to her lips and she drank greedily even though she would have preferred coffee she found the juice wasn't that bad. When she was done she pushed the bottle away and noticed Neals green dragon hanging out the side of the bag so she grabbed it and started to bounce it up and down on the table in front of him as he tried to reach across the table to snatch it from Emma who had no intentions of giving her brother the dragon. Neal started to cry and Emma found herself becoming guilty for making her brother upset and threw the toy dragon towards him and he settled down immediately.

Good girl, Emmy you sharing with Neal? You're a good big sister said David as he planted a kiss to her forehead as she watched her mommy playing with Neal and sighed wanting to join in on the fun.

Her dad noticed this and tried to distract her by pulling out a little white sheep from the bag and started to play with her as she went to grab it off her dad he started to tickle her and Emma couldn't stop giggling as she kicked her feet as she couldn't contain her laughter.

'Here comes the sheep to tickle you Emma, here he comes' David said as Emma prepared herself for another round of tickles. She absolutely loved this. When the sheep came towards her again Emma decided to hold onto it as hard as she could as she liked the soft feel of it and just wanted to snuggle into it and sleep in her daddy's arms.

David noticed Emma drifting off to sleep and held onto her tight and wrapped her up in a blanket and rocked her until her eyes could no longer stay open.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you have any ideas that you want me to add to story.**

David and Snow left the diner with Neal and Emma who was still asleep snuggled in her fathers arms and hadn't made a sound. Neal was also asleep in his mothers arms as the two parents decided to take a stroll around the park. Both parents got the pram out of the car and placed the two babies in it, Emma in the front and Neal in the back as he was smaller. They were both strapped in so they couldn't get out.

Emma felt the sudden change in position as she was laid down and started to wriggle in the chair becoming uncomfortable and found herself stuck by the straps that were restraining her. She didn't like that she couldn't see either of her parents and started to try and kick her feet trying to loosen the straps but just made them tighter and her two legs ended up getting stuck through the one leg hole of the push chair together. Emma started to cry out in pain as neither of her parents had noticed for the past few minutes that she had woken up. Snow stopped pushing and walked around to see what the matter with her was.

'Ah Emma, What have you done to yourself baby?' as Snow gently tried to lift her leg up gently trying not to hurt Emma further. 'Sweetie, are you all better now? as she bent down and kissed Emma on the forehead before retreating back to resume pushing again.

Emma was not pleased so before her mother got too far she called out 'Mama, out' as she reached her arms out as far as she could reach towards her mother as she became unbuckled and her mother lifted her out with her blanket and kissed her once more on the forehead as David began pushing the pram with Neal inside who hadn't woken up yet.

Emma became fascinated with the necklace her mother was wearing and started to play with it and had started talking mostly gibberish but didn't realise this until her mother started laughing at her and Emma looked up at her with her eyebrows scrunched up in wonder at what she could be laughing at.

Snow and David both looked at Emmas expression and couldn't help but chuckle as she looked way too cute as she looked from one parent to the other not sure why they were laughing.

Emma tried with all her might to ask them what was so funny but it just came out sounding like more gibberish as she watched her parents laugh again. 'Ah Emma honey I wish I could understand you just so I could know whats going on inside that little head of yours right now said Snow as she held Emma up to the sky and started to try and bite Emmas toes to see her reaction as Emma tried to not let her mother eat her toes but was unsuccessful as she couldnt keep them out of reach of her mother for very long as she continued to laugh everytime Snow got a hold of her toes. Emma tried placing her feet on her mothers face trying to avoid her mothers mouth but was unlucky everytime as a little squeal escaped her own mouth as her toes were caught. She absolutely loved this attention and love she was receiving from her parents over the last number of days and wished she had this growing up. Emma didn't know was that Snow was relishing this just as much as she was and in awe of her baby girl who she never thought she would be able to see as a baby ever again.

Snow and David decided to stop by the pond where the ducks were so Emma and Neal who was now awake could see them. They had brought some bread so their children could feed the ducks and see them swim towards them. David gave Emma a small piece of bread but before he could show Emma what to do she put it into her mouth and started chewing on it. She knew she wasn't supposed to eat the bread but she just couldn't help it she was getting a bit hungry. David started laughing at his daughter as Emma turned around and smiled at him as she tried to get another piece to shove into her mouth. Snow had seen what was happening and decided to record the scene with her video camera unbeknownst to both David and Emma.

Both Emma and Neal couldn't get enough of the ducks as they swam towards them and quacked the entire time and the two tried to imitate them. They were both laughing and clapping at the ducks everytime they heard a quack and laughed at one another as they both tried to do their best quack for each other which had them both laughing hysterically. Snow recorded it all while David tried to catch the two babies attention so he could take a couple of photographs of his children together laughing and playing something he thought he would never get to see.

Snow brought out a cup of banana slices each for Emma and Neal and watched as the two babies ate them trying to take the bananas from each other. After they were done eating Snow and David decided it was time to go home as both Emma and Neal were falling asleep. They scooped them up. Snow put Neal in without a fuss while David was having a harder time with Emma as she didn't want to get in she just wanted to be held by her daddy and was trying to fight sleep that was overtaking her as she tried to hold onto him.

'Snow she doesn't want to get in and she looks to be getting cranky and she'll be asleep in a few minutes anyway so i'll just carry her for now' said David to his wife who knew that Emma had her daddy wrapped around her finger. 'Alright David' Snow said with a smile. David cuddled Emma close as they walked back towards the loft. Emma tried to sleep in her dads arms but couldn't as she suddenly got a numbing pain in her mouth and she also started drooling everywhere. She was not happy about this as she started to wriggle and cry and realised all she wanted to do was bite something. Thats when she knew that this could only mean one thing, she was teething and the sharp pain felt so bad.

As they entered the loft David noticed Emmas sudden mood change and looked at her tired eyes and the drool that was running down her chin and onto her clothes and held her up to his face so he could get a better look at her as Emma started wailing.

Snow had put Neal down for a nap as she came back into the kitchen to see David who was trying to calm down a very distraught Emma.

'Emma baby, whats wrong huh?' asked David as Snow neared.

'Snow do you know whats the matter with her?' David asked his wife. 'I think I have a fair idea said Snow, 'It looks like shes teething' as she took a restless Emma from David and brought her into their bedroom to get her one of Neals teething rings. As soon as Snow handed Emma the teething ring she bit onto it straight away and she felt it alleviating some of the pain. Snow brought Emma to the changing table and gave her a new diaper and put on a clean baby gro and brought her back into the kitchen where David had a bottle of milk ready to go. Snow brought Emma over to the couch sat down and pried the teething ring away from her mouth and was met with cries as Emma tried to get it back and was refusing the bottle.

'Emma, look at mommy look what I have a nice bottle for you' she cooed and smiled at Emma trying to grab her attention. Emma found herself turning around and looking at her mother as she smiled down at her and Emma found herself becoming quiet.

'Thats a good girl Emma, drink this for mommy' as she brought the nipple of the bottle to Emmas mouth and she latched on immediately forgetting about the teething ring as she looked up at her mother and found that the milk was helping to soothe her aching gums. Emma felt safe and content in her mothers warm and loving embrace and felt herself becoming quite drowsy as her mother ran her fingers through her hair and lulled her to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**To the Guest who requested this here is your chapter. Hope it lives up to how you wanted it. Anymore ideas from anyone let me know.**

Emma woke up feeling very warm and hot and shrugged the blanket off her and tried to undo her pajamas but was struggling as her hands were too small. The numbing pain in her mouth was back aswell and she couldn't help the tears running down her face and the whimpers that were escaping her.

Snow heard Emma before her husband and got up to see what the matter with her was. 'Hey Emma whats wrong, baby? Snow said as she bent down and picked Emma up out of the crib and brought her over to her and Charmings bed and set her down on her lap. Emma was still crying and squirming as she felt so uncomfortable.

David and Snow exchanged a worried glance with each other as they wondered what could be wrong with her.

David could you go and grab the thermometer from the bathroom? Asked Snow as she felt Emmas forehead and felt the heat radiating off it.

'Sure I'll be back in a few minutes' said David as he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Snow started to undress Emma trying to cool her down and left her in her diaper and vest. Emma settled down a little as she wasn't so warm. David came back and handed Snow the thermometer and tried to get Emma to lie still as she placed the thermometer inside her ear much to Emmas discomfort and tried to wriggle off her mothers lap but was held down by her dad as they waited for the thermometer to beep as Emma continued to sob.

'Emma's its okay princess it's all going to be over soon' David said trying to soothe his daughter who didn't like the position she found herself in. When the thermometer beeped Emma was released as both of her parents looked at her temperature that was at 102.

'Oh honey you're sick' Snow said as she looked at Emma who was now shivering as David picked her up from Snow and brought her over to the changing table to change her diaper and put on a fresh baby gro. When he was finished he brought her back over to their bed and laid Emma on his chest where she started to cry again until David started to rub her back in soft soothing motion hoping she might fall asleep but to no avail. Snow came back from the kitchen with a bottle of milk that she had mixed with baby medicine in the hope that it would help bring down Emma's temperature. She saw Emma lying on her dads chest looking very sad and quite tired and hoped the bottle would put her to sleep. David sat up with Emma and took the bottle from Snow and gave it to Emma who took it but didn't seem to be drinking any of it as it was just running down her chin and just looked up at her mother and cried 'Mama, mama' and started to crawl towards her and Snow took her gladly into her arms. Emma nuzzled her head into Snows chest and started staring at her breasts wondering what it would be like to suckle from them. She shook the thought from her head she couldn't do that she wasn't really a baby but she wanted to feel a closeness with her mother and found herself becoming cranky and uneasy trying to get these muddled thoughts out of her mind.

Snow saw Emma becoming agitated and wondered how she could get her to settle down when she felt something strange and looked down at her top to see a stain emerging on it and thought how could this of happened as she looked over at David in shock.

'David how is this possible? I haven't breastfed in a few months how can this be?' Snow asked as she looked at her husband who seemed to be as dumbfounded as she was.

'Snow I don't honestly know honey, but maybe you could try and settle Emma down since she won't take the bottle and we could all do with some sleep before Neal wakes up and we can worry about this in the morning' David said to his wife as he handed a restless Emma over to her and Snow complied.

Snow took Emma from David and lifted her top off and set Emma down on a pile of pillows and led her to her breast where Emma didn't hesitate to latch on and guzzled greedily trying to get used to the odd feeling of her mothers tender nipple and the flesh of her skin surrounding her lips but found it to be extremely relaxing and comforting and she had never felt so close to her mother before but found herself enjoying the feeling it gave her.

David and Snow watched Emma feed and smiled to one another knowing that this is a moment the two thought they would never get to experience with their daughter as they marvelled at her as Emma seemed oblivious to anything but her late night feed. Emma felt herself becoming sleepy but tried to stay awake not wanting to leave her parents bed. Snow noticed Emma trying to fight sleep and started to stroke her hair until Emma's eyes closed and stayed closed so Snow ever so gently removed Emma from her breast and laid her down in the middle of the bed while she got a new top and got back into bed with her daughter sleeping soundly and glanced over at her husband who reached over and gave his wife a passionate kiss on the lips while trying not to disturb his sleeping daughter and broke apart soon after as the two lay back down and fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other with Emma snuggled in between them.


	10. Chapter 10

**I made this chapter longer than my usual ones as it was such a long wait for you guys.**

Snow woke up to see her husband with his arms wrapped around their daughter who had curled herself in towards his embrace and seemed to still be sleeping peacefully. She got up out of bed quietly and went over to see Neal wide awake. She picked him up into her arms and brought him back to the bed as it was still early and brought him close to her chest where they both fell asleep beside the rest of their family.

Emma woke up a few hours later to see her fathers arms wrapped around her holding her close and smiled as she felt his gentle breathing on her face and smiled liking the closeness. All of a sudden Emma felt something hit her back and looked over to see her brother and mother still sleeping and wondered when did her brother get there? Her mother must have brought him over during the night while she was sleeping still. Emma wondered if she would be able to climb off the bed without disturbing anyone. She looked around and her family were still sleeping so she ever so gently started to climb over the blanket on the bed and crawled to the edge of the bed and held onto the edge and slid off and looked to see if anyone was awake and when she saw she didn't wake anyone she walked over to her crib and grabbed her baby blanket and pacifier and made her way over to the kitchen hoping to find something to eat. She then remembered her slight disadvantage and became grumpy and stomped her feet on the ground before she fell on her bottom and started to cry from shock but quickly rubbed her eyes and started to open the cupboards around her to see if there was anything she could eat and spotted some pegs in a basket and tipped it up. 'Oops, Emma giggled to herself before she started to throw them around the room and started to clip them onto her hair aswell and decided that she was going to wake up her parents with them. She grabbed as many pegs as she could with her small hands and threw them at her parents where both of them were startled awake by Emma. Emma then chose to hide behind her crib as she wasn't sure what kind of reaction she would get from them and didn't want them to be angry with her.

David and Snow both suddenly sat up and wondered briefly where the pegs had come from and saw that Emma was no longer in the bed and got up to see where she might be. 'Hey Emma, where are you? David called as he wondered what his little girl had been getting up to while they were sleeping and heard little sniffles coming from the corner of the room and saw Emma huddled into the wall with her blanket sucking on her pacifier and laughed when he saw her with pegs hanging down from her hair and went over to her. 'It's ok princess, you're alright don't cry he smiled as he scooped her up so his wife could see their daughter with her new hairstyle and brought her over to their bed. Snow laughed when she saw Emma and took her off David while he went into the kitchen to see how big of a mess Emma had made and saw all the pegs scattered around the floor and started to pick them up and walking back into the bedroom with a camera ready to take a few pictures of Emma before taking the pegs off her hair.

Snow turned Emma around so she was facing David and started taking pictures of his family and laughed at Emma's grumpy expressions. Snow then started to tickle both of her children and they squealed with delight as David put down the camera and joined in on this cherished moment with his wife and kids. Soon after Snow started to detangle Emma's hair from the pegs and put them back in the basket while David started getting breakfast ready with Neal.

After breakfast David started getting ready to go back to work and Snow had begun to go back teaching but they worried about who was going to mind Emma and Neal while they were away. They had decided to drop Neal off at Grannys and that Regina was coming over to the loft to look after Emma. Regina was going to bring Henry over so that he could go to school with Snow and Snow had told Regina about Emmas predicament and to let Henry know before he came over.

David answered the door as he heard a knock and let Regina and Henry into the loft. He brought them into the sitting room where Snow had Emma and Neal on the ground playing with each other who hadn't noticed any newcomers come in. Snow greeted Regina and Henry who were both staring at Emma. David stepped in and picked up Neal and kissed his wife as he headed out the door to work with Neal to drop him off so Snow could head straight to school.

Henry was the first to speak. 'Grandma, is this really my mom? He asked as he bent down to get a better look at his infant mother. 'Its really weird to see her looking so young even younger than me he remarked as Emma stared at him with wide eyes in shock as she was in no way prepared for seeing her son and Regina looking at her curiously and wished she was anything but small right now.

'Yes, this is your mom Henry, Snow replied as she picked Emma up so Henry could hold her as she beckoned Regina who still hadn't said anything into the kitchen. 'Snow what the hell happened to Emma? Why didn't you tell me before this? Don't you think I deserved to know and Henry?

'I know you both should have been told earlier but David and I thought she might have reversed herself back by now its been four days, but we also didn't want her to because you know we never had a chance to raise her and seeing her like this is almost like a second chance just to experience this even for a little while. We would never have let her stay like this forever because we could never take Henrys mother away from him. If you could help us try and figure this out to get Emma back we would really appreciate it, Snow spoke without taking a breath so Regina couldn't butt in while she was trying to explain her and Davids actions over the past couple of days and hoped Regina wouldn't be too annoyed or upset with them.

'Snow it would have been nice if we had been told earlier but I suppose I cant hold it against you as I am the one partially responsible that you and David never got to raise Emma in the first place. Yes I will help you try get Ms Swan back to her normal state. You and Henry should get going or you're going to be late for school.

Henry had been playing with Emma while Snow and Regina were having a conversation in the kitchen. They had been using building blocks and making it as tall as they could and then Emma would run towards it and knock it over and laugh as she fell on top of the blocks as they fell and Henry was laughing at his mom aswell which was partially the reason Emma was doing it to see her son laughing at her. Snow and Regina came back over and Snow told Henry to get his bag as they were leaving and he bent down and brought his mom into a hug and told her he'd be back later and to not give his mom too much hassle while they were gone. Snow picked up her daughter gave her a kiss on the head and told her to be good for Regina and passed her over to Regina before exiting the loft with Henry.

'So Emma what am I going to do with you today?' Regina spoke to a quiet Emma who had no idea how this day was going to go and wished that her mom and dad hadn't left her with Regina, so she just started to play with the necklace around her neck to keep herself occupied and distracted while Regina tried to figure out what to do.

Regina went over to the couch with Emma still in her arms and sat down on the couch turned on the tv and thought that Emma might fall asleep so she wrapped a blanket around the both of them. Emma wasn't sure what Regina had planned for the day but she knew that she would not be falling asleep anytime soon and successfully stayed awake for the next hour as the childrens show's continuously played. She found herself becoming bored so she wriggled down off the couch away from Regina and looked up to see that she had fallen asleep herself and giggled wondering what other kinds of mischief she could get up to before Regina woke up or her one of her parents came through the front door.

Emma decided to get all the stuffed animals from the playpin that she could reach and the ones from their boxes and hide them all over the loft and just scatter them everywhere so it would be noticeable. Next she went into her parents bedroom and started to bounce on her bottom on the bed and messed up the sheets and blankets but she didn't care she was having so much fun and she didn't stop doing this for the next 15 minutes until her bum became tired from all the bouncing and then walked into the kitchen to see what else she could do and opened all the cupboard doors before finding a bag of flour that her mother uses for baking and pulled it out as if fell and flour covered the floor and Emma giggled silently to herself as she took a handful of flour from the bag and watched it fall to the ground and when she had enough flour on the floor she decided to make a snow angel only with flour so she rolled around the floor for the next couple of minutes not knowing that her dad would be returning to the loft to get his phone that he had forgotten earlier that morning.

David had gotten into his truck to drive back to the loft to get his phone and walked up the stairs to the loft door, opened it and was in complete at the surprise that met him as he walked in. Emma was rolling around on the ground laughing to herself as David wondered where Regina was and how Emma had managed to cause so much destruction in the two hours he had been away. He walked by Emma who hadn't noticed her father and found Regina still asleep on the couch oblivious to the mess surrounding her with the tv still on. David shook Regina awake and as she came to she saw the mess and the look on Davids face and wondered for how long she had been asleep and where was Emma.

'Well clearly you've been asleep through all this destruction that Emma's caused' David said with half a smile as he knew that Regina had been having a tough time these last few weeks and hadn't been sleeping well so he decided just to let her go home even though she refused and offered to help him clean up the loft but David wasn't having any of it as he pushed her out the door and told her to go home and get some rest before Henry got home from school later that afternoon.

Emma had started sneezing and coughing from all the flour rising in the air and on the floor that she didn't see Regina exit the loft. David came over and picked up his flour covered daughter who had become tired from her morning activities and brought her to the bathroom and undressed her while the bath filled.

'So Em, What have you been up to today while Regina was asleep? Trying to make the loft as messy as possible were you? David cooed as he held Emma and noticed that she had managed to get flour everywhere in her ears, in between her toes and alot in her hair. Emma looked up at him with the biggest smile and wondered how she hadn't gotten in more trouble for what she did and thought because she was a baby that she could probably get away with more naughty things until she started yawning and found her head bobbing and her dad had to catch her head a few times to stop her from hitting her head off the tub.

'Looks like its time for somebody to take a nap, David said as he lifted Emma out of the bath and wrapped her up in a towel and dried her before going over to the changing area. He placed her onto the mat put her in a diaper and a clean vest and baby gro before placing her into her baby blanket and brought her into the kitchen where the mess was and got a bottle ready for her and when it was ready Emma drank hungrily as David sang a lullaby and rocked her to sleep before placing her into her crib kissing her on the forehead and turning around to get started on cleaning up the loft before his wife got home.

 **Apologies for this chapter being up late I've gotten busy lately with college work. Hopefully it won't take me as long to write up the next chapter. Regina and Henry will feature more as they know about Emma's situation now. Any suggestions let me know always happy to get a bit of inspiration.**


	11. Chapter 11

Snow entered the loft with Neal to see David finishing up cleaning the kitchen.

'David why are you home so soon? Asked Snow as she set Neal down in his chair.

'Well I came back home to grab my phone that I had forgotten this morning to find Emma rolling around on the floor covered in flour and place in a mess and Regina was asleep on the couch so I woke her up and sent her home.'

'How much of a mess did Emma create? Snow hoped it wasn't as bad as it might be as her husband responded, 'She managed to get toys all over floor, our bed was a mess and there was flour everywhere and I had to give her a bath and shes been sleeping for the past two hours or so as they both looked over to see their daughter still sleeping peacefully.

David left soon after to head back to work leaving Snow with Neal and Emma. Neal had just fallen asleep so Snow walked over to Emma and softly picked her up and started to rub her cheek causing Emma to slowly open her eyes to see her mother smiling down at her and Emma gave her mother a sleepy smile back and snuggled up closer to her not realising how much she had missed her mom.

Snow cherished Emma's sweet baby smell as she brought Emma to the changing table and Emma didn't like the lost contact with her mother and started crying as she tried to get off table but couldn't as Snow held onto her and started to blow raspberries on her belly making Emma giggle in delight at the tickling sensation and soon settled enough for Snow to change her. When she was done she picked Emma up and placed her on her hip and went into the kitchen to get started on dinner and placed Emma in chair so she could watch, but Emma was not impressed with being put down and started crying and wriggling trying to get to her mother.

'Oh Emma, Whats the matter baby? Snow said as she went over and picked her up and Emma stopped crying immediately when she was in her mothers arms. Snow rubbed her back in soothing motion before placing her back in the chair where Emma cried once again.

You just don't want to be put down do you, miss Emma? As she looked directly into her daughters eyes and realised she wasn't going to be able to get much done if she had to carry Emma around with her. At that moment Emmas tummy started to grumble as she looked up and said 'me, hun-gy mama' and Snow started to laugh as she reheated some of left over dinner from the previous night for her and sat down with her at the kitchen table and began to feed her with ease as Emma had no trouble eating for her mother this time.

Snow settled Emma into her chair yet again and handed her a few toys to play with along with a big yellow duck that she couldn't get enough of as every time she squeezed its tummy it would quack and Emma found herself not being able to contain her laughter and wondered how she found it so funny as her dad entered the loft from work and kissed his wife on the lips and glanced over at Emma who hadn't seen him yet to find her laughing hysterically at her yellow duck.

'Has she been like this all evening? Asked David with a grin on his face as he continued to look at his daughter in awe.

'Yes after I changed and fed her shes been laughing at that duck ever since and doesn't look like shes going to get tired of it anytime soon' Snow said as she smiled in delight at her baby girl.

David slowly approached Emma and swooped her up out of her chair along with the duck and held her close to his chest. 'So Emmy, have you been a good girl for mama? he questioned his daughter as she continued to try and reach the ducks tummy and looked up at him and pointed at the duck and said 'dada, ducky, ducky, Quack!' she squealed in delight as she pushed ducks tummy and it made the same quacking noise again. David couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he looked at his daughter and relished this moment with her.

Emma decided to poke her finger into her own chest and as she did she went 'Quack, Quack! and did this a few more times before she decided to try it on her dad and pushed her hand onto his chest and jumped as her dad made the biggest and loudest quacking sound she had ever heard before and broke into a fit of laughter as her dad continued to make these noises and tickle her all over as she squirmed and squealed in happiness and tried to stop herself from laughing so hard.

Snow came over soon afterwards to see what David was doing with Emma to find him tickling her and Emmas giggles brought smile of joy to her face. She took Emma from David as Emma said 'mama, dada ducky, you ducky, as she tried to get the same reaction from her mother with the same result before David decided to chase them around the kitchen quacking as he went and eventually cornered the two and started tickling them both and they fell into a heap on the floor laughing together.

After a while Emma decided to leave her parents laps, grabbed her duck and toddled towards the mound of toys by sitting room and plonked herself in centre of them and wondered what to do next before deciding to bring out the biggest teddy bear to her father who was sitting on couch reading the paper and placing the bear beside him and grabbing one of the books and going back to her dad and climbing onto the couch and onto his lap dragging the big heavy storybook with her wanting her father to read it to her. David watched on in amusement and helped his daughter lift the storybook and put the paper away and realising that Emma probably wanted him to read some of the book to her.

'So Emma you want daddy to read you a story? Where shall we begin? David asked as he looked at her. 'Mama, Dada tory' Emma replied looking up at her father in anticipation waiting for him to begin. 'as princess Emma wishes' was her fathers reply as he began reading. When David got to the part where his wife hit him over the face with a rock Emma made a big gasp as she showed teddy the picture and said 'ted daddy hurt' as she turned around and touched her dads scar as David looked down at her and smiled and brought her in closer to his chest as she snuggled him and he hugged her back and placed a kiss to her head and said 'I love you Emma, my sweet little baby girl from the moment you were born and have loved you every moment after and always will no matter how big you are, just know that you are precious to this guy.' Emma sat back looked up at her dad and replied 'Emma woves daddy big' as she extended her arms out to emphasise just how much. The two then joined Snow and Neal in the kitchen where they had their dinner and relaxed with their babies for the rest of the evening.

 **Sorry for long wait still not sure how bring story along but I have a few ideas. Any suggestions let me know could really use some inspiration**. **It** **could be a while before I upload again but if I get some ideas I could have another chpr up sooner but I can't make any promises but hopefully I'll update more regularly.**


End file.
